Towed carts and trailers are often equipped with a brake assembly that can be applied independently of the brakes on a prime mover or tractor towing the cart or trailer. A need exists to improve such brake assembly to avoid over heating of the brake assembly due to excessive application of the brake assembly while the cart or trailer is being towed.